


When you need another

by Inkpot



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kaito needs hugs, Light Bondage, M/M, Nonsexual Bondage, don't give the emotional sleep deprived writer a computer nothing good comes of it, fair warning it's kind of bad, is it tomorrow yet, just trying to cheer kaito up, looking at this in the morning and it still sucks this was a bad idea, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Shinichi rushes home due to a surprise message from Kaito.





	When you need another

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I need to sleep but I'm emotional and projecting on these poor traumatized children is balm to my soul. In other news, it's past midnight and I am not editing this.  
> Seriously, it sucks. Consider yourselves warned.
> 
> Just fyi, Shinichi is still grade schooler sized here, I just prefer sticking to his given name b/c he's acting more Shinichi-ish than Conan-ish. That made sense and nobody can tell me otherwise.

Shinichi arrived at the Kudo mansion not long after school. It would have been shorter, but he had to call Ran and shake the Shonen Tantei. They were good kids, but he was _not_ taking them along this time.

It didn’t take him long to locate the reason for his visit. Kaito was sitting in the library, seemingly reading something on his phone. But his eyes were unmoving, and he didn’t even twitch when Shinichi entered and sat on the couch next to him. “Rough day?” he guessed.

“…Yeah.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“…Not really.”

“Okay.”

Kaito didn’t say anything else, so Shinichi took a moment to look him over, noting the tension in his shoulders despite laying down, the way his hands shook ever so slightly where they clutched the phone, and the absence of the ever-present sparkle from his eyes. One of those, then. “Okay. C’mon, we’re going to the guest room.”

Kaito followed when Shinichi pulled him off the couch and up the stairs. Once they reached the guest room, he gave him a push toward the bed and turned to dig in the nearby chest of drawers. When he turned back, Kaito was sitting on the bed, eyes unseeing. Shinichi frowned as something occurred to him. “When did you last eat?”

“Lunch, maybe? Hakuba said something about not eating enough. Or maybe Aoko.”

Shinichi sent a quick text to Hakuba for confirmation. He got it as he pulled out the items he’d been searching for. “Hands.”

Kaito obediently held out his hands, held close at the wrists. Shinichi made short work of looping the blue fabric around them, tying Kaito’s hands together securely but not too tight. He’d be able to get out if he tried (he was KID, after all, it would be hard to tie him so he couldn’t escape), but it would take effort. Next Shinichi looped the gold fabric around Kaito’s eyes, careful not to catch his hair in the knot.

Work done, he pressed Kaito to lay back on the bed and curled close to his side. He preferred being full sized to do this, but he could make do.

They simply lay there for a while before Kaito’s shoulders began shaking. Shinichi didn’t say anything, just held tighter and pretended not to notice the damp spots growing at the edges of his blindfold.

When Kaito finally calmed enough to stop shaking, Shinichi asked, “Want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

They laid together in silence until Hakuba arrived, bringing dinner and an awkward smile. Kaito laughed at his face when he removed the blindfold and accepted the food pressed on him.

Yeah, Shinichi thought, it’ll be okay. We’ll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what happened to Kaito, he probably had the same sucky day as me.  
> ...actually I have some thoughts and if I remember them in the morning I'll probably try writing it.  
> (edit: I forgot. darn it sleep deprived self write things down next time. DX)


End file.
